


Trials, lies, and Honesty

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: Promoted by the spoilers we got today.





	Trials, lies, and Honesty

It’s day two of the trail on who attacked Phil Mitchell and it’s Bens day to take the stand. With half of the square sitting by the judge starts to ask bens questions in which he replies with short answers.

It’s been about 4 weeks since he saw Callum, he knows he has no hope with him now being sent down and all but then he hears the judge “bring the witness in” Ben looks around the room and the door opens, and there he is, Callum walking past Ben not even looking at him and taking his stand. 

With Whitney being one of the people watching along with everyone they knew bens eyes were staring into the back of Callum’s head, he knows he can’t lie so what was this?

The CCTV starts to play, you can see Ben and Callum walking towards the car lot at 10:50pm, Callum’s arms around Ben keeping him steady, and then you see them both leaving at 2:30am. 

The judge turns “what is this” he asks, Callum clears his throat “this is evidence that Ben didn’t attack Phil, phil got attacked at 12:45am, you would of seen Ben leaving the car lot he didn’t leave till 2:30am, your honour” Callum says voice is completely still. The judge then asks “where did this CCTV come from” Callum looks “from number 15 Albert Square, they have just moved in, not trusting the locals they set it up” the judge looks at Ben “Why were you with Mr Micthell that night” Callum now does look at Ben, and Whitney but back to Ben taking a long pause he begins to speak 

“Because me and Ben, were having an affair, which starts a few months ago, as you can see (pictures appear on the screen) from the first message to the day after the attack, we’ve been meeting up, going away, and that night he was drunk, really drunk, hence why he has no memory of it, but by the messages you can see me thanking him for that night” the court falls silence, Ben is looking at him in disbelief that he’s just announced in a court room that he is having an affair with him, Whitney looks at Callum and storms out “no more questions” and with that Callum walks out of the court room leaving Ben in shock.

The days following Whitney kicked off, slapped him, throwing her wedding ring at him and waking out the flat, bags in hand. Callum couldn’t think, he doesn’t even know why he did that, Ben wouldn’t care, he’s just glad he’s not being sent down, Callum has lost everything and for what? So the following weeks Callum never left the flat, he couldn’t face the rejection from Ben, the words from everyone, so he hides away. 

Checking his phone one night after drinking himself senseless, he’s got a dozen messages, some of jay, some off mick and even Ben, ben has left a few angry voice mails too he decides to text jay 

“Jay could you do me a favour, pick me up a few bottles of whiskey and come to the flat?” Within seconds jay replies “sure mate”. A few minutes go by and there is a knock on the door, Callum looks out and sees jay opening the door and going back upstairs, he grabs two glasses “does he hate Me” he asks and jay knew exactly who he was on about “no” jay sighs “he’s pissed, but he doesn’t hate you, I had him round Billy’s a few hours ago, he never shut up about you” jay laughs looking at Callum “what about everyone else” he asks too quite “Callum mate, your timing wasn’t the best, I mean standing in court, saying your having an affair with man, but it’s died down a lot, people are still talking but they all say that they feel bad for you not being able to be yourself” jay smiles and with that Callum forgets the glass and takes a sip from the bottle. Jay leaves a little while later and Callum can’t stand it he messages Ben 

“I know you hate me, I did what I did to protect you, you didn’t do it Ben and I had the evidence, so that’s all, it was nice knowing you I guess.. C” 

He throws his phone down and starts to drink again, then he suddenly hears knocks banging on the flat door he looks out and sees Ben he sighs and goes down opening the door a little, bottle of whiskey in hand “what do you want ben” he sighs as he peeps around the door ben looking up “can I come in” he looks at Callum in the dark light Callum sighs and opens the door leaving him and walking back up. Ben walks into the living room and sees Callum sat in the sofa “came here to have a go” he drunkenly hisses at Ben, bens face falls, “no” she mumbles back they sit in silence for hours both drinking well more Callum and suddenly Callum feels angry but not towards Ben but he doesn’t know why, he turns and stands up “well if your not going to go, you stay here, I’ll go” he shouts before heading down stairs. 

It’s 8:30 so everyone is up and about, he stumbles out the flat with Ben quick on his heels Ben calling him but Callum ignoring him, they get out side the vic and people are starting to gather watching them and ben stands and shouts out “Callum you idiot I don’t hate you, I - I LOVE YOU” and Callum stops the bottling hitting the floor he turns looking at Ben, like he’s the last person on earth marching back up to him “what” he mumbles as he grabs at bens jacket “I love you Callum  
Highway, you saved me when everyone thought I’d kill my own dad, you didn’t have to, you lost everything, but I’m here, and I love you” he says without sounding too drunk and Callum’s face softens he leans in to kiss him after pulling away “I love you” he smiles as he places his head on bens shoulders “yeah let’s get you home”.

A few hours later they both wake up, headache worst than anything and Ben slowly turns “I mean it cal, thank you, I know it took a lot, but I’m glad you did it because we can be us now” he smiles watching Callum fight with his eyes “I did it for you Ben” he whispers “all for you” he mumbles leaning on bens chest “shh” Ben replies.


End file.
